Love And Lust
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: I's not uncommon for lust to masquerade as love, but on rare times, the reverse can also true. A male Human X female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


With a trudge a lone human walked through the forest, his rucksack making a sound of squishing around his bag with every step he took, every moment or so he had to pull the bag back up to his shoulders as it kept helplessly falling downwards, though he paid all this little mind as he surveyed the surroundings, the barest of noises of the wind shuffling the leaves of the foliage and the sounds of Pokemon repeating their name could be heard in the near distance.

However, he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that he was being watched somehow, as if somewhere a shadow was stalking him. He first had thought it was just his imagination, or maybe just a curious but shy Pokemon, but the human had this feeling for quite a while as he ventured through the forest. Taken looks every now and again garnered no answer, so he figured the best thing to do was stay on alert for the time being.

Within a few moments he found himself in an open glade of the forest; nothing but a big patch of grass, large enough for him to relax down on, and after a good look around to see if anything was still following him, as nothing new could be found, he decided to stop here for a break setting up camp in the glade as he finally found a place to relax.

And not too far away hiding away behind some bushes did a single Pokemon crouch down, watching him. It seemed, his suspicions ran true to the notion of being followed; as something had indeed been following him for a while. The Pokemon in question had been rather intrigued with this human when she first spotted him, as it was an actuality that he was the first human she's ever seen, and having nothing better to do, decided to 'stalk' the male.

Keeping low she slowly crawled forward, using the thick foliage to mask her presence as she crept onward, slowly peeking her head up from under the bushes to watch whatever he was doing.

To her thanks, it seemed the human had her back to him, but to her intimate delight, the human had taken his shirt off, allowing her to see the muscles adorned on his back. More to this, it seemed he had taken it off for a good reason, as she watched with interest the human stretch and exercise himself unknowingly right in front of him, bending himself down to the floor as he stretched his body around, straightening up his back before stretching out his legs, his shorts leaving little to the imagination as she sat wide-eyed at the sight.

Hmm, the Pokemon thoughts turned to him certainly being a healthy male indeed, and if his looks are anything to go by he is definitely a mature adult at that… The feelings of being enamored at the sight of this certified specialist of a male were not lost to her, she knew what this feeling meant to her, and she knew what she wanted to do with, or rather, to him.

Breathing in she let out a strong but silent exhale as she released her scent in his direction, it as strong as she could make it to be as her pheromones released in the air.

She watched on as she could see the human, at first still only paying attention to his exercises suddenly stop, his body froze there for a few minutes before standing up straight, his back still to her as he lifted his head up and sniffed at the air.

Caught. As easy as ever. Now that she had dazed him it was time for part two.

Slowly, the Pokemon stepped out of the bushes, purposely making herself be known as the human turned round to see, and there, not a few feet in front of him was the Toxic Lizard Pokemon known as Salazzle, her dark grey body highlighted by her purple underbelly, her scales shining in the open light as she gingerly took several sweeping steps in front of him, swaying her body exotically to him as he watched with hypnotized eyes, fixated solely on the Pokemon as she swing her body around her, purposely doing so to keep his attention. As he watched only a single word left his mouth: "Woah..."

With fowing grace the Salazzle performed an exotic dance, slowly running the tips over her scales as she caressed her own body, striking a leg out and moving her claws up it to showcase her body, twisting around and lifting her tail up to give him a glimpse of her opening, lifting it back down as she turned forward to him.

With the human caught in her trance she pressed herself against him, her fingers barely touching his cheek as she looked at him in a sultry manner, her fingers drafting down his cheek to his chin going down to his chest until her arms gripped his sides as she lightly pushed the male forward and down, keeping a careful hold of him as she laid his body on the floor, snaking her way back up from him as her tips traced across his arms, grasping his hands as she placed them gently on the floor, the human gave her no resistance, doing very little but smiling and looking back with dazed, completely lost to anything but the female over him.

With a deft motion the Pokemon gripped the hem of his trousers and pulled his khaki pants all the way down in one swift motion, and as she gripped his underwear as well, his crotch became bare for the world to see, including the Salazzle as she looked at his fully erect member with glee.

My my, he certainly seemed to be full of vigor, if his length is anything to go by. Carefully she wrapped her the fingers of one hand around the the shaft, feeling the texture of it through her digits. How strange, so humans have genitals on the outside, as even erect, she could see that it doesn't go back in to hide when no longer needed, quite different from her kind indeed. No wonder they cover it up with a lot of fabric, Arceus knows how much danger it would be in if they let it hang loose all the time.

With a little movement she gave his member a little stroke, watching the foreskin of his uncut member move with her. Well, at least it has some way of protecting itself. Letting go the Salazzle pulled away, gripping his clothes and throwing them off him, nonchalantly dropping them to the ground before, snaking her hands up the length of his bare legs before grabbing both of them at the end where they meet the rest of his body, and slowly pulled them up, to reach the sky.

The human seemed so helpless in this position she could barely contain her laugh, he offered so little resistance it was almost unfair, and seeing him in this position she had a thought, grinning at what it would feel like, both to her and to him.

Pulling his feet high Salazzle leaned on her knees, scooting forward so that her entrance was above his member, her legs going around to both sides, and with hands going down and reaching his knees she pushed the calf's downwards they were parallel to the floor so her forearms could rest on his legs, and with a firm push down she had him penetrate her.

She breathed out a sigh from the pleasure she just received. Definitely bigger than any other Pokemon she's had inside her. Wasting no time she quickly began to thrust on top of him, going up and down lifting off of the human before slamming back down with her buttocks hitting his. The sounds of deep breathing and low moaning came from the mouth of the human as he was being ridden.

The Salazzle took satisfaction in this position, letting her pace go quickly yet not forcefully as she took her time with him, after all, it's not as if the human had any say in this at all, as the only thing he could was lay there on his back, helpless, only his hands gripping her rear were the only things he could do right now…

Wait. Looking down as she rode she could indeed she his hands gripping the Pokemon's posterior with a little pressure, her confusion became that of a little pleasure as she felt him start to knead her cheeks with his fingers. What was he doing, she never got him to do this, why was he suddenly groping her rear. He should be nothing but a helpless mess right now, how on earth was he able to-

Her train of thought stopped as she witnessed his right arm move away from butt and pressed itself on her back, slowly moving up and down the length of her scales, as if to massage her.

And without a warning she suddenly was pulled downwards, carefully almost, being pressed to the male's chest as the human began to continue her frozen moments for her, by gripping her rear he pulled her in and out of him, continuing the sexual act for her.

She laid there, in confusion on what was happening. Her scent should overwhelmed his senses, overpowered his thoughts, making him her sexual slave, and yet here is the human, still affected by her scent and still underneath him taking control of sex, his hand massaging her body as he continued to thrust for her.

It was as if this human was acting on instinct or something. Is this...is this how human naturally mate, by pressing their bodies against each other, hands all over their significant over moving around the body as if to give them more pleasure?

The strange thing is; she found herself liking it. Not to be outdone she began to move her hips on her own, the feeling of him pushing for her stopped, but his hand still gripped her rear, not wanting to be anywhere but there.

And as she pulled her body upwards, her hands resting on the human for weight she began to wrap them around his body, the foreign urge to be closer to him persisted in his mind, as if her brain was saying this could enhance her own pleasure. Sure enough, she began to relax her head on the human's chest, letting out little pants as she pounded herself on top of him, the barest sound of his quick heartbeat in her ears.

With the sexual act her top body relaxed while her lower body was tense with movement as she could feel every digit of his fingers caress her fine scales, slowly moving up her back, over her neck and to the top of her head, rubbing the scales of her head, Salazzle just loving this attention she was being given, riding him out as he returned the pleasure.

With an almost sad reluctance she could feel her orgasm building up, the thought of their intimate moment having to stop almost made her hate having to climax; why couldn't it last longer? But as her body tensed, she knew she couldn't just stop she dared to ride her climax until she collapsed as continuing to thrust on top of him with strong, deep movements, her pressure building.

But almost as if he could sense her impending release the human calmly gripped the Salazzle's head she leaned her head forward, arching his own body upwards to bring his head closer to her and laid a firm kiss upon her lips, their heads moving to the side to fully complete his passionate kissing, her mind lost to her release as she finally came, she made no moan or cry, just a small whimper as her orgasm came, the Pokemon having no strength to stay up and collapsed on him, when her senses regained and her climax having finished she could feel his heavy pants, the recognisable feeling of having the male's cum buried inside her walls questioned exactly when this happened, most likely when her mind was lost her climax did the male bury his seed in her.

As her breathing died down she pulled herself a little atop him, resting her forearms on his chest as she stared at the face of the male beneath. Just what was that earlier? She could feel it, when he placed his lips upon hers. Why did he do specifically that.

And yet...she didn't know why, but she wanted to try it again, so with a little force she wrapped her hand around the back of the male's head and, moving herself forward, brought him into another kiss; replicating it like before, she pursed her lips as she pushed it onto him, he quickly getting the idea as he kissed back, their afterglow made up of the two slowly making out, same as before, the male rubbed up and down her body as he pulled her closer to him, Salazzle enjoying every second of this. Why that is she doesn't know, but if it feels this amazing does it matter? To her, no, so she hated it when the two had to separate after a number of minutes, as she regained her breathing.

The human gave a little stroke to her head with a lone finger, getting her attention.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it." His voice a little husky, low and deep but not too heavy, a lovingly masculine voice coming from a human as fit as him. She answered him with a low mur, a hand moving out to pet her under chin. As strange as it is, she found herself not wanting to move off him, to go away now that the deed was done, rather, she just wanted to lay here, alongside this human as he wanted to be close to the human hugging her tightly, not roughly, but protectively, not wanting her to leave.

And if she was completely honest, she didn't either. Maybe, if just for a little while, she could stay with him. She had no specific destination in mind for herself, and this human was still with her, the automatic reproduction of her scent still lingered a little in the air, so there was no worry of him leaving her if she didn't want him to.

She could definitely follow him for a while, after all it might be a little fun…

She was in Cloud Nine! The Salazzle was almost forced to scream from the heaven's from how good this felt! A little time had passed since their cioutus finished, and now the two were resting by the shade of a tree, the heat of the summer wearing them both down so it was decided to take a little rest for a while, and him seeing she walked without any form of foot protection, figured her feet might have been hurting a little, so, the gentleman that he is, went forward to massage the Pokemon's feet rubbing his fingers along her underside and giving time to each separate digit.

If that wasn't enough, he had offered a snack from his rucksack, a chocolate mousse cookie he called it, and the moment she took a bite she almost _melted_ from the indescribable taste, the taste of the chocolate invading her mouth, smothering her with the taste. She devoured it quickly, not wanting to lose a single crumb, and when she finished she looked to the human, who had now moved to the other foot, tirelessly massaging her without any words.

She licked her lips, getting any remaining crumbs or melted chocolate off her face and into her mouth, as she looked down to the male, the pleasure of both massage and cookie was heavenly, and looking down she could the human was giving neither. Well that's not completely fair, is it? Seeing his exposed skin, as he's not afraid to take his shirt off around her (she's seen so much more, of course) she thought to return some of the favour by guiding her own fingers to his shoulders and neck, giving him a massage of his own, the sight of him taken some of his own delight back made her want to giggle of how submissive he can be for her, even after he's shown to be so forward with his own 'advances'.

With a little grin the Salazzle brought her head forward and began leaving little kisses on his bare skin, over and around his neck, the soft sensation made him nearly pause his work on her, letting her kiss over his skin before he quickly darted his head around to kiss her lips with his own, drawing it out for a few seconds before separating, slowly edging his head back before standing up, the feeling of his lips on her own so fresh in her mind she could feel it still there as she gazed up at the man with a smile.

As he put his shirt back on he offered her a hand up, and taking it firmly she felt him rise her up to her feet, his strength of doing this easily impressing her as the two walked off, their arms still intertwined.

She had no reason, or desire, to separate them.

The Salazzle definitely liked to see this human with his shirt off.

She definitely liked to see it more when it is glistening with the warm sun shining down, bouncing off the water particles stuck to his skin as he bathed. She watched him from the shore as he bathed this afternoon, wiping at his body to be rid of any dirt or grime in the cool lake with his flannel.

She admired just how fit he was as a creature, and glancing round she could see his clothes, all of them, sitting down on the grass discarded for now. She paid the most attention to his shirt, a big green thing laying on the ground with nobody inside it. How sad for it.

Reaching over and grabbing she quickly began to put it, struggling a little as she found her head being pulled through an arm hold before she realized it, and hoping no one saw how ridiculous she looked she managed to properly put it on.

She revelled in his scent and warmth, hugging the shirt close to her body as she delighted in the feel of the fabric.

She could hear it, out the corner of her ear a chuckle, and looking she saw the image of the human, still topless in the water laughing at how silly she looks, he meant no harm by it, but seeing the Pokemon wearing a human shirt a good few sizes too big was certainly a charming sight to behold.

She gave him a funny look, she knew full well just how strange of an image she looked, though she didn't care in the slightest.

With a wave he ushered her to him, asking her to come take a bath and get clean. Well...it _had_ been a while since she last bathed, and she did hate to get dirt all over her. So with a little reluctance she took the clothing off and walked to the bank of the lake, dipping a little toe in.

Cold. So cold even in the warmth sun. But if he could bathe in it with little problem…

Tensing up her body she firmly walked down into the water, and due to the height between the two it meant even as he stood with the water going only up to the lower parts of his chest for her it meant going almost up to her shoulders. By the time she reached him she firmly grasped her arms around him, pulling herself close to his body; he was warm. The water was not.

He rubbed her head with the flannel, getting her head wet as well. "Cold, are you." He said, good-naturedly, going down and rubbed her back, as she let him clean her. Course, after a while she got used to the water, but that didn't deter from the fact she liked being this close to him as he washed his cloth over her, rubbing her scales to remove any lingering grime, down her legs, arms, tail and torso, as he cleaned her thoroughly.

He pulled his cloth away when he finished, but as he did so the Salazzle quickly snatched the flannel out his hand and swam right behind him as she returned the favour, grabbing his shoulder as she, slowly, began to wipe his back down, watching as the water traced down his back and into the lake. For a few seconds she was lost to the sight, of how muscled the human is, not realizing she had already finished.

Taking the cloth back the human held her hand as he waded to the sure, her grip tightened a little as the cool air met her wet body, the feeling of cold already fast approaching. Thankfully, the human was already prepared for this, as he was quick to take a towel out of his rucksack, quickly circling it around her as he hugged her close, wiping the towel over her body to get her dry first.

She understood this quickly, grabbing some of the towel to dry herself off quicker as he moved it around her head, body and legs. She nearly laughed from the touch of the fabric on her scales. When she was done the human took it away and began to dry himself off, wiping it around his chest. With a smirk the Pokemon grabbed one edge of the towel and began to rough up his hair, drying it for him as he laughed with her. Right after, she let him be as she picked up his clothes for him, getting a secret good sniff of his scent from his shirt while he wasn't looking before handing it to him to get dressed.

Once he was ready to go the two walked off, the human hugging her close to his side as they disappeared down the path.

She never thought to much of the stars at night, the Salazzle. They were just there in the sky, like clouds, but of little use to her.

But here, during this calm moonlit night, lying down next to the human on a hilly plain, staring up at the clear night sky as he told her about the stars and constellations, to her, they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"...And over there is Orion, see look-" He pointed upward for her to see as he too stared to the skies. "-You can tell it is by 'Orion's belt'; the three stars in a staight line. From left to right they are 'Alnitak', 'Alnilam' and 'Mintaka'." She marvelled at how smart this human was, how amazing he knew so much. "...And over there is Gemini..." His words trailed off in her mind as she stared at the human before, it took him a number of moments to realize the Pokemon was no longer focused on the stars but he himself.

"...Or sorry was I rambling on for too long?" He said, a little embarrassed by this. She didn't mind, she loved to hear him talk, he could go on for hours and she'd still listen to it all. Trailing a hand out she lightly gripped his hand, tensing her fingers around it, marvelling just how much bigger they are to her own, yet just how gentle he is with her.

The human trailed his own hand out, the other one reaching other to cup Salazzle's face softly, tracing his digits lightly over her cheek as she looked at him with a warm smile, with him smiling back.

She wanted him again, to be close to him, to touch lips upon lips, so she pulled his hand towards her, as if to bring her close, and he got her idea immediately, moving forward and getting up, so now he was leaning over, looking down to the Pokemon under him as he still lightly rubbed her cheek.

The 'Come hither' look she bore on her face bared it all, and pulling him down to her level did their lips touch each other, a soft moan emerged from the Pokemon's lips as the two kissed, and despite the strange shape of her jaw it didn't sway the human in any way of making the kiss not work, their mutual interest in locking lips removed any idea of stopping the passionate making out, as for moments the pair did little else but stay silent and kiss, desiring each other. 

She felt something, on the top of her jaw a little in the middle where her mouth parted, as if asking for an entrance. As she laid with her closed an excitement ran through her body, longing to wonder what it is that dared to pry open her jaw. As opened her mouth a little she feel a wet muscle, his tongue dive into her, exploring her working's of her mouth, sliding along her cheeks and her own tongue. This sensation drives her wild as she could feel his tongue lapping at her insides.

Not to be outdone by this she did the same back as she pushed forward with her own tongue, entering her human's mouth and exploring his own, her long, forked tongue getting to work as she too licked around his mouth, a moan or pure bliss emanated not from her, but from the male as she grew some excitement from hearing him moan, and with that her thin muscle edged down and practically wrapped itself around his own tongue, slowly snaking its way around the muscle as she tasted him, stopping only when the tip of her tongue no longer had anything to hold onto, and just like that did there mouth's part as the human leaned a little away, turning into a panting and disheveled mess as he stared at the Pokemon beneath him, who was bearing a smug grin, feeling pleasured she could turn him this way.

"That was..." He breathed out. "Something else..." Salazzle liked to see her being able to turn this male into a quivering mess, all simply from this idea of touching lips unto lips, though, something she liked more was being able to do this with actual mating, as she still bared that come hither look, and using her tail did she rub around the area of the human's crotch. She wanted him now, for him to take her as she laid beneath him.

He smiled down at her as she grabbed the human by the shoulder, going up to meet his cheek and head, roughing up his hair as she felt along his head. His hair fascinated her, her kind having no such thing, instead having fine, bald scales instead of this interesting follicles this human has. Ironically, the human felt the opposite way as he caressed her chest, marveling at her smooth her body, her thin, silky body was near alien to him as they felt magical going over them with his hand.

He stopped when he gripped the back of her head, looking into the Pokemon's eyes, as his hand trailed down, over her chest and torso to the spot between her legs as he rubbed around her opening as she purred from the touch. Her opening, unlike a human's, opens sideways, but still like a human's had a clitori, as when his fingers danced over it did the Salazzle squeak at the sudden contact, making the human stop his actions for fear he had accidentally hurt her, as he asked her if she was OK.

With a firm pull did the Pokemon reply with a fierce kiss to his lips, lasting a few second before she pulled back, looking him directly in his eyes with a low growl, hoping this will suffice for an answer. My, did she take to his gentleness with her.

But as much as she enjoyed that, she wanted the human's all to give to her, so she opened her legs for him, stretching her opening wide as she looked at him with a longing gaze. Quickly grabbing the hem of his trousers the male pulled them down to his knees his underwear going with them as his erection sprung free, the Salazzle admiring his member.

Keeping herself open for him the human pulled his body forward and over her, leaning above the Pokemon as he guided himself in, slowly pushing into her cloaca with a firm push, Salazzle breathing out a sigh of desire as the returning feeling of the male's penis entering her filled her with pleasure. Keeping his weight of the Salazzle and onto the grassy ground the human began thrusting into the female as Salazzle closed her eyes in bliss, concreting her mind to her intimate regions as she laid her body down, relaxed, letting the time fly by as moments passed with nothing but the sound of movement and breathing.

Mmmm did this feel good, but to her joyful surprise did she suddenly feel her clitoris played with again, this time much gentler than before, and opening her eyes did she the human had moved one of his hands over to lightly massage her bead, the mere action of the human caress her clit with his thumb sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body, her eyes rolled back in her head as she almost fainted from the pleasure, his thrust not stopping once as she could do nothing but arc her own body.

"I can see that you like what I'm doing." The human's voice said to her as she tried to calm down her body, but as much as she could the pleasure made it impossible to stay still. With this in mind the Salazzle refused to let this energy of hers go to waste so easily.

Moving her hands and legs out she wrapped them firmly around the body of the male above her, her tail around his legs as she pulled herself up and smashed her mouth to the male's in a ferocious kiss, wasting no time for pleasantries as she was lifted off the ground, he male's sole arm and legs being the only thing keeping the two upright as the two began to vehemently make out, his tongue entered the female's mouth as she caressed his feeding muscle with her own, letting it slip all around his mouth.

Within moments did she feel her climax about to appear, the intense feeling on her flower was driving her over the edge as she pulled him to her even tighter, no longer able to concrete enough to kiss the human as she moaned out loud, her whole body quivering as her climax came and left, the tightening of her walls enough for the male to cum in his own time, though his a lot less loud, as they both came within moments of each other, riding out the storm until Salazzle finally settled down. The human slowly pulled them both down as he let her rest her body on the grassy plain, her grip loosening a little as her deep breathing relaxed, taking a seat next to her as he lied down on his back, looking to the side of him as he wrapped an arm over her chest.

She looked at him with a smile, turning to her side as she softly hushed her body forward and brought the male close to her. The human kissed her on the nose, saying to her; "You're a Cutie Pie, you know that?"

She replied with a "My Sweet Human." in her own tongue, wrapping herself around him as she snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Errr...I think we need to get inside the tent before we fall asleep out here." She heard him say. With a defeated sigh she let him stand up, but still cling to him dearly, not wanting to part. With a laugh the human stood up, but not before wrapping his arms strongly around and lifting her with him, carrying her practically bridal-style with him as she relaxes in his grasp, knowing he would never let her fall, as he carried her over to the tent, lifting her through the entryway. She laid her softly down on the open sleeping bag, as he turned to zip up the flaps behind him. She had seen the human set up this thing called a 'tent' some time before, finding it funny that humans must always sleep in some form of a shelter.

As he turned back to her he could see her open her arms outwards to him, signalling a 'come here and hug me now' look. He gave in easily, taking his khaki pants and shoes off as he climbed into the sleeping bag with her, snuggling up with his lover as they both closed their eyes in bliss, letting sleep overcome the two as they snuggled through the night.

Humans certainly had a way for technology, the thought entered her mind as she sat in his lap on this warm summers day. He called this device a 'Poke-Gear'; a dual-screened rectangular piece of machinery. The Salazzle was literally bouncing with excitement as he showed how the device worked and what it could do, telling how to use the touchscreen. It was almost magic to her as he showed her pictures of his home and city with his piece of human tech.

"Sal Salazzle! Salaz, Sal!" She said rather loudly as the human couldn't stop grinning at how excited and happy she is.

He showed her all sorts of things on the device pictures of landscapes and the outdoors he took of lakes, fields and mountains, a scene of a sun setting behind some hills as an orange glow plastered the sky.

He showed her video games; simple ones on his device, such as 'The Adventures Of Jump-Man' and how to play them, how to control the character and what to do.  
She wasn't very good at it, but she didn't care, she was far more interested in looking at how everything works rather than winning anything.

He showed her videos online, of various subjects from educational videos of the Earth to compilations of Litten's and Meowth's doing silly things in their home, even one of some human doing some kind of ritual dance in (a little too skimpy) foreign clothing. The Salazzle felt a pang of jealousy when she saw her human looking at this dance. She could dance like that for him, she could even do without any clothes at all.

Thankfully the human quickly turned the video off and handed it to the Salazzle to look at go through in her own time, the human commenting on the pictures she browsed through; life, the world, and human society itself. She saw pictures of her human in his youth, a small perky, little human that was the cutest thing she's ever seen, even more when he told her it was him when he was younger. To think, such a chubby little boy could turn into an amazing human such as him now, and as she looked through she stopped at one particularly image; this one a picture showing not one, but two identical human's, both of the human when he was younger.

"That...was me with my twin brother..." He explained, though for some reason she heard him draw those words out slowly, almost hesitantly so, and to her surprise she felt something wet drop down on her. Curiously looking up, thinking it's shouldn't be raining today, she got the shock of her life seeing the human crying silently.

"Was." He pushed the words out. "He...died a few years ago. Got mugged and...killed by someone. I can remember the almost... _feeling_ of his loss when it happened, even when was I far away...I…"

Salazzle instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, stroking his hair, saying in her language that she's there for him. "I'm...I'm sorry I-" She let him get it out. Seeing him like this left an icy dagger in her heart. Who would do this? Who would hurt my sweetie? These kinds of questions entered her mind as she saw him break down.

She stayed like that with him for a few moments, only moving away when she felt him take the device from her as he looked at it in longing, she could he was wishing he was still alive.

The human turned it off, now looking at the Salazzle still sitting in his lap, arms still wrapped around. He let a smile spread on his face, thankfully he could share it with someone like her.

"You're the most beautiful, sweet woman in the world, you know that?" He told her earnestly, getting the stuffings hugged and kissed out of him by the female, enjoying every second of it as he felt his mind becoming relaxed in her onslaught of cuddling.

She would do anything to see him become happy again.

A daycare certainly isn't the place she'd expect her human to go to.

Even more so, when she was standing outside waiting for him, he appeared holding two small Pokemon in his arms; one a Growlithe, the other an Eevee: both of which were female.

She felt a little green seeing him with two females in his arms, though to her thankfulness she could tell they were quite fairly young, her scent not affecting them anyway due to their sex.

"I'd like you to meet my family's two Pokemon, unfortunately they both came down with the Pokeflu a couple of days ago." He explained as he walked off with them, Salazzle alongside him. "So I brought them here to rest for a few days while I roamed. It's good to see them both right as rain now. Here." Taking an arm out he offered one, the Eevee, to her, as if to hold the little one for herself.

Taking it she held the Evolution Pokemon in hands by the sides, not having an idea what to do with her specifically, unsure what he wanted her to do. Looking back to him she watched how he doted over the Growlithe, giving small, babbled talk to the Puppet Pokemon.

As strange as it was, seeing the human dote his attention to another Pokemon and not her, she no longer felt any jealousy towards the other Pokemon, instead she felt a wave of warmth watching him treat her that way, petting and devoting his attention to her, almost in a fatherly kind of way.

He turned to the little one still in her paws, flashing her a kind smile and brought her into a deep hug, holding her close as she pet the Eevee like a little child, hearing her laugh at the actions, giggling as he was being lovingly smothered by the Salazzle's hands, the Toxic Lizard's mind wandering what it would be like if she and the human had kids of their own.

Impossible, surely, but still, it's nice to dream.

"Quickly, hold it still while I push the stake in. It's the last one left!" She head her human say frantically as he quickly bashed the final stake with a rock, both of their hearts racing. Neither had expected a sudden downpour to appear this almost-night time. Leaving the two very little time in propping up the human's tent before they both got drenched with the pur of the rain. When complete they both wasted no time in hurrying into the tent, the human closing it behind him as they finally relaxed, the human clothes soggy as the Pokemon was thankful water wasn't very good at sticking to her scales.

The male brought out his towel as he handed it to Salazzle, she quickly dried herself off as the male ripped of his damp shirt, the water soaked him through. Uh, her mind thought, she hated getting caught in the rain, and being a fire-poison type certainly didn't help in the slightest. Without hesitation she handed the towel to the human when she was finished, as said male dried himself off, first his chest then his face, and while he wasn't looking with a smirk Salazzle reached over and began to pull his trousers.

Looking down the human quickly realized he was soaked down there as well, and sitting on his rear he pulled off his trousers, along with his boots and socks, leaving him in only his underwear, and finishing drying himself off, quickly placing it away in his rucksack, his other two Pokemon fast asleep in their Pokeballs as he put them away before the rain started.

With a sigh he looked upwards to the unseeable sky. "I thought it wasn't gonna rain. Where did this sudden downpour come from?" He would have liked to have traveled a bit more, but because of the heavy rain he was forced into camping here tonight, the sky went dark far too quickly. Reaching back into his backpack he pulled out an electric lantern, turning it on and placing it to the side, letting a small but calming light light up the tent.

"Pity, it's still too early for sleep, now what are we going to to?" He mused, not paying visual attention to the Salazzle nearby as she laid out the sleeping bag with a mischievous grin.

"Sal!" She called out to him, and as he turned he was greeted with the sight of the Salazzle facing the other way, her body on her hands and knees as she knelt to the floor, her tail purposely held upwards as he took in the sight of her cloaca being presented to him, a soft "Sal." escaped her lips as she bared her all to him.

He gave a soft chuckle to her saying "I guess it's one way to warm up", pulling down his final piece of clothing as he exposed his junk. Putting it to the side with the rest of the clothing, he stood on his knees, hoping to place himself behind the Pokemon only for him to hit his head on the roof of the tent, the Salazzle looking behind her giggled at the sight of the human getting annoyed from the disorientation.

He couldn't help but smile a bit as well, and bending over he laid his body over her back, his left arm going underneath her belly and latched over her right shoulder, the other resting him on the floor as she could feel his breath on her neck, the suspense killing her, she let her body tense up the moment he began to kiss over her head, his kissing going downwards, across her sensitive neck, the feeling of which made her shudder in delight, down her back, and pulling up her tail he kissed along the length to the tip, giving a little lick to the end. This feeling was blowing her mind, as it seemed this human had many surprises up her sleeve, and she wanted to discover them all from the human.

But she was getting impatient now, and with a "Sal. Salazz.", accompanied with a shake of her rear, she signalled she wanted him, and wanted him now. He understood right away as he pushed himself right into, her breath caught in her throat as her walls surrounded his member, and he began to thrust at a slow pace, his body leaning back over her like before.

He seemed to draw out his thrust as he moved at a far slower pace than before, slower than any male she let take her. She wanted him to go faster, harder, but he refused, instead gently sliding into her very slowly, but firmly. The curve of his member began hitting her in places she had never been excited in her. How insistence to go faster were practically drowned out when she felt his orbs press up against her opening at the height of his strokes stimulated her in a way her kind cannot, this feeling quite wonderful in of itself, coupled with how deliberately slow he was being, dragging it out stroke by stroke, this almost left her a quivering mess, her eyes crossed and roll back in her head.

She murred in pleasure as she felt his arm go up her chest to caress her neck, rubbing along it calmly, around the sides. She kissed his fingers of his hand, gently licking his fingers in the most loving of ways. She wrapped her tail around his legs, the little ribbons along her back caressed his belly. Putting weight on his knees he pulled his arm away from the floor as began to massage her tail, his hot breath on her neck.

Her toes were literally curling up from the sensation, she notes how careful he was with her, even as slow as he is purposefully being, not just slamming into her but gentle, rubbing her chest and body, She squeaked as he kissed along her neck as he nuzzled her, stroking her tail, putting his weight on his knees so as not to force her to bear his weight. The calmness of the intercourse allowed to breathe in her surroundings, the sounds of the couple's intimacy were drowned out by the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the tent, and the light whispering breeze that surrounded the outside of the tent. She could pick up the scent of the clean rain and the wet forest, the barest smell of her own scent wafted in the room, thanking her that this allowed to her be in the position she is in know.

She relaxed herself into her crossed arms pulling the front of her body down to the floor while her rear kept up high, the male leaning down with her as the two enjoyed their bliss.

When the feeling of her climax came she didn't scream or tense up her body like before, instead her she revelled in her release, letting her climax come when it wanted to, only a little moan escaped her lips when she came, and only a moment later did she feel her human's own body tense up and spurt his seed deep into her hole, his hot breath against her neck did she hear the barest words whisper from his mouth: "I love you." Those words soothed her mind as she could feel him relax on top of her.

She could feel him move, shuffling his body around as his hands let go of her body. She let herself fall, laying her body over the sleeping bag as her human rested himself next to him. In a flash did Salazzle spring forward and began to shower him with kisses, he gladly accepted this as he kissed her back, snuggling close to her as he wrapped an arm around her, the other arm fumbling around to feel for the electric lantern, silently turning it off before reaching back over to pull the covers of the bag over themselves.

When the kissing stopped they both knew it was time for sleeping, hugging their bodies close to one another. Oh, how the Salazzle adored these sessions after sex, how he treats her so lovingly in the afterglow. She realized just how warm the human, even when she herself is a fire type, how soft his skin feels on her scales.

The rain was still pouring down, but the wind now just a soft breeze and the precipitation having lightened up considerably.

She used to hate the rain.

Now she honestly doesn't see it as being so bad anymore.

With a yawn and a stretch did the Salazzle appear from the opening of the tent, her eyes half lidded as the sun's bright rays beat down on her head, her attention on nothing at all.

With a look behind she stared at the human still lying naked and asleep under the sleeping bag. She let a smile cross her face as she remembered last night, how he was with her, how he held her close. How she wanted to snuggle up back with him right now.

First thing, though, was making sure he had her scent on him. She needed to be the one to wake up first, lest he realize…

It's not best to think about it, she reassured herself, and making sure her scent was on him she stepped outside, giving herself a big stretch as she looked around herself. It was a nice, sunny morning, a stark contrast to the downtrodden wet rain the night before. She could feel the damp grass underneath her feet, a little tickling sensation ran through her toes as she sniffed at the air, cool and pleasant.

She wanted to wake him up, to show him how beautiful of a morning it was, but she let him sleep, she knew he needed his strength, instead she let her mind wander to staring at the surroundings, getting an idea for something when she spotted a bunch of flowers hugging a tree.

With a deep yawn it was the male's turn to wake up, taking a few seconds to clear his eyes a he snuggled the bed. Alone. He opened his eyes when realized this.

"Salazzle." He called out, a little worried about not seeing his lady in the tent.

"Sal Sal." A noise came from outside the tent, alleviating his concern as he now knew where his beloved is. Quickly getting on his clothes and boots he stood outside, spotting his Salazzle sitting down on a fallen log, back to him.

Walking up he placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention as she pushed a flower towards him, not looking his way. He identified it immediately as a sunflower, a pretty one at that.

He looked back at the Salazzle with a smile. She remembered seeing photo's of human's giving each other flowers from his Poke Gear, so she thought this would be a nice gesture to him.

With a laugh the human sat himself down on the log next to Salazzle, pulling her close to him as he sniffed the flower.

With a coo she happily nuzzled into his chest, glad he liked the gesture.

With a firm grip he pulled the Salazzle up with him, telling her they need to pack up the tent and see if the girls are awake.

Maybe the next time they sleep in the tent it rains again.

Salazzle hadn't met humans before she found this human. And while she did take a rather _big_ interest in her human, she never cared to think much on meeting other humans on their travels.

So to say she was restrained when she happened upon another human this midday was not a lie. Of course, she wasn't alone, she still stood alongside her own human, and she still had his other Pokemon as company, the Eevee happily walking with them while she carried the Growlithe warmly in her arm, the other had it's hand gripped firmly to her human's as she walked side-by-side with him. 

She was a tad worried that this was a trainer hoping to engage in a Pokemon battle, as she knew this is what many humans do, and she was never one that cared for fighting, nor did she take for the other girls to do any serious fighting at too young an age, though thankfully it seemed this one only wanted to chat, as it seemed.

She cared little for what the two were talking about, it seemed to be much talking about nothing of interest to her, though her ears did pick up one comment of how amazing she looked; and it wasn't by her human. She listened to this human telling her own human that he's doing a good job of raising and taking care of her.

This human even complimented on her colour, saying how pretty she looked. Hmm, maybe this other human ain't so bad after all, but even after being flattered by him all it did was make her hold her human's hand tighter.

He seemed to leave as soon as he appeared, quickly departed and leaving the two parties to themselves, as they continued their walk. She thought a little about him; if she had to say something about him, even with as little time as she had in his presence, she could say with ease he was a most delightful person, perhaps even wonderful.

But even still, he's not as wonderful as her mate. Even if most humans were like the two, she didn't want any other human but her mate. She only wants him.

It was such a long and tiring day, the warm weather beating down on them so hard he had to put the girls in their Pokeballs to stop them from getting exhausted. Thankfully thanks to her typing and age she felt little effect on the sun on her. She preferred it hot like this anyway.

Her human, however, did not exactly hold the same opinions. Sure, he liked the outdoors and warm weather, but he was still a human, and he still wasn't as resistant to the sun as she was.

She could see how tense the human was being, how the sweat made his clothes stick to his body, so leading him into the shade she had him take off his shirt and lay face-down on the smooth grass.

Walking up slowly she pressed her body down on him, massaging his back with her chest, shifting her weight over him as she straddled herself, a satisfied purr emerged from his mouth as she hugged him close.

She wrapped her arms around his chest as best she could as she continued, and within moments she settled this way, cuddling her mate in the grass as clouds pass overhead, a gentle breeze blowing as the human enjoyed the feeling of her skin on his.

How did it get so good, the thought wandered into her mind. What turn of event had led her to be here, to be mated to this human, a species she cared little for only days ago but now, seeing them only as a nuisance, to be completely enamored with this human now, not wanting to leave his side, to be cared for so warmly by this one loving person…

But he wasn't. At least, not really. Her scent still lingered in the air, as all this time he reason to stay was just because she wanted it from him. Not that he wanted to.

And to Salazzle, this just isn't right.

She was alone now, somewhere deep in the words not too far away from her human, she made sure he saw her leave as she made a beeline in this direction, now she sat atop a flat boulder mulling over her thoughts.

She thought about how different and unique his human is. She has had plenty of mates before, but this human easily stands out, and simply because he was a human. This human makes her feel special, he teaches and shows her amazing things, educating her on his world, not to mention smart, funny, sweet…

Before, mates were replaceable, interchangeable for one another with little difference between one and the next. The human isn't. There would never another mate like him. Ever. Not even another human would be like this one.

Love. An emotion she thought so little of in the past, and even with the human she hadn't thought to much of it. But until recently had she realized just how enamored she was with him. She wanted him, loved him deeply. But her reason to being with him was done by mere seduction, lies of emotions. This was not the human way. She wants to be by his side forever, for him to love her for who SHE is, but the only way of doing this for good, is for her to cut off her scent for good, but if she did that...

Then the human won't love her anymore.

Her mind raced back and forth thinking out what to do, swapping which side to choose every few seconds when a better point was found, no side offered up the better solution.

But the image of her human entered her mind, the memories she's had with him were real, his devotion to her was there all the same, real or not. He had spent so much time doting on her, only for her give back nothing but dishonesty.

She made her choice. She can't continue living a lie like this. Her own body trembled, shaking uncontrollably, tears began to form on her eyes as she sat upon the rock. A sentence entered her mind, one she remembered being spoken by her human: "If you love them, set them free. If they come back, it's meant to be." And just like that...

It stopped. There was no noise or visible clue, but the effect was all the same. Her scent had stopped, and within moments it would vanish completely, the human would no longer be enticed by her. What he did next was his to do. Would he leave now, realizing how much of their relationship is a lie? Would he find her, and still want her? Or would he find her just to call her out.

She waited a few moments, readying herself, tears trickled down her cheeks as her body trembled, forcing herself to not make an audible noise as her ears listened in.

There it is. The sounds of crunching boots approaching her way, only stopping when they were close.

"Salazzle?" She heard her human say behind her, she didn't dare face him as her body froze, nor did she say anything back, any words were caught in her throat.

The sound of his boots started anew, and while her eyes were close, she could sense him walking around and in front of her, she didn't have the strength herself to look up.

"Look up at me." Was it an order, or a request, either way, she did as he commanded, slowly prying open her eyes to look up at the human standing right in front of her, his face unreadable. Was he angry, upset, concerned? She couldn't tell. All she could do was prepare for the worst. She watched him crouch down, so now he was eye level with her.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he began to wipe away at her tears, to her surprise. He was always nice to her, so then maybe, even if angry, he'd still be nice to her. It's just the way this human is.

"You know...I've been meaning to ask..." He backed away as he looked her straight in the eyes. This was it. The moment of truth. Now or never would he finally let out his uncontrolled feelings towards her, whether nice or not.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

In the instant he finished those words did the Pokemon open her eyes wide in shock. Did he...Did he seriously mean it? His eyes laid no false-truth to her words, nor did his expression.

He wasn't lying.

Without even missing a beat Salazzle promptly tackled her human, leaping his arms and smothers him with warm kisses, almost knocking the wind out of him as her tears disappeared, calling out her name several in happiness as she kept her human close to herself, being beyond delighted to hear words like those.

Did the human know about her scent all along? Did he realize only after she stayed with im? Was he completely enamored from her scent from start to finish and still liked her? Did he even find out about what she had done?

These questions left her mind as soon as they appeared. She didn't care now, there was no reason to. In the end, she still got her mate. She got her human. And most importantly, she got her love.

So with a giggle she snuggled with the head of her human as he let her ride on his shoulders his hands gripped her ankles as her butt rested on the top of the backpack as he walked off with heading to their destination; his, and now her new, home.

The last words he spoke to her before they left the forest was. "Hey, do you smell different?"

She'd never been in a human settlement before. Hell, before she looked at the human's device she'd never even seen a human house before, but this did little to lessen how at awe she was at the sight of many of them.

She stayed on his shoulders the whole as she marvelled in wonder as he didn't stop his walk straight through his town, it was quiet, but humble, for a town. She got off his shoulders only when he stopped by the front of one particular house, she immediately understood why. It was like any house she's seen before; a white-picket fence surrounded a grassy lawn, with a brown home and black tiled roof over a two-story house. It seemed quite unassuming, but she didn't care about such aesthetics or colours; if it was her human's home, then to her it is paradise.

He led her through, taking off his boots and backpack, leaving them by the side of corridor, as he announced. "Mom, I'm home!"

Mom? So he lives with his parents?

"I'm in the kitchen, dear." She heard a clearly feminine voice call back, with Salazzle trailing right behind her human as he lead her through the house and to the kitchen, were standing tall by the side did a woman turn around and hug her human quickly before standing back, though not before giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Glad to see you're home." There was no lie in her words.

This was the human's mother. Salazzle could only gasp at how beautiful she looked: a petite, delicate looking woman, who seemed quite curious of the random Pokemon standing by her son's side.

"And who's this?" The mother asked, looking downwards to the Toxic Lizard in interest as she walked close to the the pair. Salazzle wasn't used to being on the spot by this, more so than that, she hadn't thought to figure what other's would think of her and her human's relationship. Sure, really, she cared little about what other human;s or Pokemon thought of her choice of mate, but in regards to the other being the human's own parent, she felt quite worried. What if she didn't approve of them, even forcing the two to be separated? She couldn't' handle that, not after everything they've been through…

"Oh, yes. This is my new girlfriend, Salazzle." She heard her human say without any apprehension of any kind. She was stunned by her sudden he said, without any form of hesitation or worry. Did her human really have no fear of their relationship? Was it normal for humans and Pokemon being together romantically?

"Oh really well," the mother dropped to her knees a she looked at Salazzle dead in the eyes. "in that case, I just hope you've been keeping my boy out of trouble." She said as she rubbed Salazzle gently across her head, said Pokemon taking some joy of how soft her petting is, relieved by how unfazed she is of finding out her son is mated to a Pokemon.

Her human gave off a hearty laugh. "Come one mom, I don't get into trouble _that_ often."

" _That_ often is still not as good as never at all." The mother stood up to chide her son, who held his arms up in defense. Salazzle could tell right away this is just harmless teasing between the two, happy they got along well. Looking between the two she could see where her human had gotten his gentleness from, both seemed like two of the most loving creature's she's ever met, though, she also noted how different the two are: his mother looked so lithe and fragile, not so much 'powerless' but rather more someone who doesn't like getting physical very often, quite a stark contrast to the son, who is definitely more heavily built, and more used to roughen it up in the outdoors. She could only wonder what his father is like.

"Oh, before I forget." Her human said as he pulled his two Pokeballs, releasing the two younger Pokemon as they quickly rushed to the mother.

"And how are my two little girls doing?" The more cheerfully pulled the two into a swift hugging, laughing in joy at being able to see their mother again. Yep, she's definitely where he got his kindness from.

Her mate led her up to his room, excusing himself to go take a shower while she gets comfortable in his bedroom. Do humans need to bathe that often or something, or are they just afraid of a little dirt. Either way, she let him clean in peace, and even though the thought of joining him did enter her mind, she figured it best not, as she wanted her time again a little special now that she's truly his, and the thought of having sex while cleaning wasn't the most comfortable sounding of scenarios.

She looked around her human's room a she sat on his bed. It seemed quite plain really, or at least to other human's, as she cared little for such miscellaneous objects. A soft bedding, strong walls and a roof over her head was all she deemed necessary, and falling her body down on the bed, she could definitely call this bedding soft.

Mmmm, softest thing she's ever laid on, far softer than any grass or ground she's slept on, only thing coming close was her human's chest, so warm and soothing...

Her human, who had now finished his shower walked into his room, a towel around his waist as he dried himself off.

"I see you like my bed. Comfy, isn't it?" He spoke as he sat down next to her, taking the towel off his waist and began to dry off his head. Salazzle took in his figure as she rose up from the bed, moving behind him to grab his towel and dry off him herself, going quite thoroughly through his hair, then his back before handing it over.

"Thanks." He laughed as he finished, not noticing his mate going off the bed to stand in front of him a few feet away.

"Sal sal." The Pokemon said aloud to catch his attention, and as the human looked over he bared witness to the Toxic Lizard bending herself over, her back to him, her cloaca in clear view for him as she slowly leaned her body back up, looking behind her with bedroom eyes.

With deftly movement the Salazzle began to twist and turn her body around, dancing for the human. Much like she had done before, though this time without the incentive of her scent affecting him, she wanted this time to arouse her mate by her figure alone, touching around her most intimate areas, groping her rear lowering her hands down her chest as she noticed her human was indeed enthralled by her dance.

With a grin Salazzle began making her way towards her lover, slowly, letting every single step drawl out as the human watched on intently.

When she was right in front of him she dropped down to her knees, resting her hands on his legs as she got a little too close to his hardening member, opening her mouth as her tongue hang out.

"Er...Salazzle..." Her human spoke up, feeling a little cautious of how close Salazzle jaw is to his manhood. "What are you-" His words were forcibly cut short as Salazzle began to run her long tongue across the length of his member. Salazzle took in the taste of the male as her prehensile tongue slavered her saliva on him, being able to go around his girth easily, something she noted that no human female would ever be able to do with such a short tongue as theirs!

Licking all over she went further down, licking over the male's testicles as she listened to the pleasured noises her mate made, all being created by nothing over than her, the human was fully erect by now.

Stopping her assault with her tongue Salazzle snaked her body back upwards, looking at the human with desire as he looked back with almost wanting eyes; it seems Salazzle stopped a little short.

Putting a palm on his chest the female began to push him back, her human got the idea immediately as he moved backwards on the bed, sitting parallel to its length, his back almost touching his pillows. Salazzle joined him, crawling up the bed and grasped his cheek with her hand as she guided herself over him, hovering her opening over his manhood as her legs learnt off the sides of his torso, and resting her weight on her hands, as he did he same, she lowered herself down onto, both letting out a moan of pleasure as penetration began.

With her in that position Salazzle humped her rear on him, her human doing the same as they both moved their lower body back on forth onto their significant other, their eyes looked towards each other as they shared eye-contact.

He was such an amazing human; strong, protective and loving. His naked body left nothing to the imagination of his muscles of how comforting it felt to be wrapped in his arms, his chiselled figure shielding her from any problems of the outside world, oh how she loved to caress his chest and feel along his rough hair. How genuine he cared for her, more than just a sex-user, but as a female in all manner of speaking, human or not.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, to caress her human like so many times before, and so many times to come, but as it seemed, with the way the two were positioned it was an impossible task; her body learnt away from him, and she had to use both her arms to hold her weight. Now wanting to stop or slow down Salazzle slowly moved her hands across the bed, sliding them up and over his legs so she could at least caress her mate their, but even then she wanted to feel him close to her body, to feel his warmth and skin.

Suddenly, she felt her human stop his own actions to learn forward and grab her lightly by the shoulders. "Hold on, Salazzle, I'm just going to change positions, OK." She nodded to him, letting him take leave as he, slowly and carefully she could not, move her body backwards, moving her onto her side, his member still inside her as he lifted his own body down as well, going up behind her. She _hmmd_ at his cock twisting around her as she wondered what he was doing.

Her human gently wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed her lovingly on her head, asking her "Are you comfy?"

She nuzzled him back in reply, feeling glad she can feel relax herself like this as the male started anew, pumping himself deep into her.

Salazzle flicked her tail out to give him more room to thrust, and moving his arm from her waist she stroked along the length of her tail, a soft moan rippled from the Pokemon's throat as she enjoyed the feeling, his arm moved away within a few moments to stroke along her legs, Salazzle resting on the human's other arm as it clung across her chest, holding her still as he gave soft butterfly kisses over her head. She nuzzled herself right into his torso, feeling his warmth and letting herself recline in his grasp, not even realizing the human's hand going south until she felt his fingers dance across her clitoris.

His touch was light yet firm as she panted from the pleasure, her arms wrapping his one arm as he held her close, resting his hand by her crotch as he fingers caressed her clit, the female letting out soft mewls from the touch.

This was him. This was her mate. This was her human doing these things because he loved her. Of his own volition he loved her deeply, enough to make her feel this way, to feel loved and valued by her single mate.

She loved him all the same back, as he massaged around her chest, from everything he's done, for the first time in her life did she feel at home, lying down across the human's soft bedding, being tenderly taken care of by her human as he did his best to make her feel pleasure.

Minutes felt like hours passed until she felt her release rising up, a sad smile drawn on her features as she though it still came up too soon for her, not wanting her time with her human to end. She let out a little chuckled when she realized this isn't really the end, rather, it felt more like a beginning, the start of many happy years to come.

Her body tensed as her climax came, keeping her still as the extra force of her walls clamping down on the male penis brought him the added edge to climax as well, letting loose his sperm into her as she calmed down.

She could still feel him massage her thighs as she looked out the window, noticing the bright orange glow cascading into the room, signalling the arrival of night.

The human noticed this as well, mumbling out. "My dad should be home soon." He looked down to his Salazzle. "Would you like to meet him?" She gave a hum in reply, founding herself quite interested in seeing what kind of man raised her human.

"Well I..." He tried to stand up. "I guess we should probably get cleaned up first." Salazzle gave out a laugh as she firmly grasped her human and pulled him back down to the bed as Salazzle firmly had his arms wrap around her body once again, nuzzling the back of her head on his chest as she got herself comfortable.

"Er, we'll do that in a few moments then." He let out, smiling at how Salazzle had done. It seemed to him she wasn't finished snuggling yet, and relaxing his own body he to snuggled up to his mate.

The Pokemon smiled as she closed her eyes, letting her body unwind as she listened to the faint sound of her human's heartbeat.

This is her life now. She never would have dreamed this is how her life would turn out, nor would she had thought it was with a human of all things.

But she's glad it did. She wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
